


Everything About You

by savingprivatesimmons (black_twosugars)



Series: Better Than Words [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_twosugars/pseuds/savingprivatesimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray wakes up the morning after the Halloween party believing that Michael and Gavin only had a kink for the dress he wore. So they decide to prove Ray otherwise by showing him exactly how wrong he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything About You

**Author's Note:**

> Have you noticed that I'm pretty much naming these after One Direction songs yet?
> 
> Prompt: Maybe can we see a morning after "Little White Dress"? Like, Ray thinks they only had a kink with the dress but Gavin and Michael end up fucking him without it to prove their point. (anonymous)

It took Ray a few times of waking up and feeling too damn comfortable in the warmth that enveloped him and falling back asleep for him to wake up and stay conscious. So when he finally acknowledged and accepted the fact that he was awake, he decided he needed a coffee. And it took him a few more seconds for him to realise how and why that task was actually going to be fairly difficult.

Ray was pretty much in the same position as last night; they had all shifted during their sleep but Ray was still in the middle, now laying on his side with Gavin spooning him while Michael curled up into Ray’s chest and held him close. Gavin had his head on Ray’s shoulder and Michael had an arm slung over Ray to rest in Gavin’s hair. Their legs were in a bit of a tangle but Ray was thankful that they hadn’t pulled the covers up because he was warm enough as it was, anything more would be uncomfortable.

And as if the mere presence of Michael and Gavin’s sleeping forms were triggers, Ray immediately remembered the previous night. Which also reminded him as to why certain areas in his lower abdomen ached so much.

 _‘Fuck.’_ Ray would have cursed out loud if he didn’t want to sneak out of the bed to make coffee, he couldn’t risk either of them waking up just yet. He needed a little bit of time on his own just to think in the silence of Michael’s apartment for a while before the other two wake up and start banging and crashing around.

Ray managed to slip out from Gavin’s grasp, carefully maneuvering himself so he didn’t nudge either of them while he crawled out of bed. He was thankful when he found his glasses set neatly on the bedside table and slid them onto his face, pleased when everything turned infinitely less blurry.

After he left the bed, Michael reached out to grab the closest warm thing he could reach, which happened to be Gavin, so the Brit was tugged close into Michael’s embrace. Ray couldn’t deny that the sight was pretty adorable.

Ray nearly flinched when his bare feet touched the cold floor and when the coolness of the air started to get to him, so he decided that his first priority was clothes. And _definitely_ not what he was wearing last night.

After padding softly into the living room and finding his underwear, he pulled them on before quietly grabbing a pair of Michael’s jeans and one of his t-shirts. Ray knew Michael wouldn’t mind, it wasn’t like he hadn’t borrowed his clothes before. And Ray had been to this apartment so many times that he pretty much knew his way around as well as his own place.

A quick glance at the LED clock on the kitchen oven told Ray that it was already 11:30 in the morning. They were so fucking lucky that it was a Saturday. Because he remembered they got back at about 1:30 so they must have finally gotten to sleep way gone 2am (his mind had been a bit too preoccupied to bother with checking the time).

He rubbed consciously at his neck where Michael had left quite a sizeable hickey that had blossomed under his hot mouth. Ray hoped it would be easy to cover, either that or he hoped it would disappear before Monday because there was no way it was going to go unnoticed.

He slowly shuffled over to the coffee maker and pressed a few buttons before the thing started to whir softly and thankfully quietly as to not wake up the sleeping Michael and Gavin. The warm scent of fresh coffee was welcoming and Ray relaxed back onto the couch after pouring himself a mug of the steaming drink.

A shuffling was heard from the bedroom and Ray stilled. He was actually fairly nervous about seeing Michael and Gavin after the events of the previous night. Neither of them had even hinted at making a move on him before he put that damn dress on, so what made him think that they’d be interested in him now he’s taken it off? He probably just uncovered a kink of theirs. They could’ve put anyone in that outfit and the pair of them would have been turned on.

Although Michael did mention that the dress made Ray look hotter than normal, but Ray pinned that down to his arousal talking and not the actual truth. Because if Michael found him hot before last night then he sure did a great job of showing it.

When someone shuffled into the main room where Ray was sat, things were probably going to be just like they were before last night, before Ray put a dress on, before they all fucked. If it was down to Ray, he would have chosen to perhaps start something because Team Lads threesomes from then on would be _amazing_. But it probably won’t end up as anything.

Ray took another sip of his coffee and sighed, trying to prepare himself for whoever it was that was walking around the bedroom, shuffling fabric and moving about. A yawn and a pair of footsteps growing closer later, Michael slowly walked into the main room wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

“Mornin’ Ray.” Michael muttered in a sleepy voice as he stretched his arms above his head and yawned again. Before Ray even heard the second set of footsteps, Gavin was already in the room, heading for the kitchen.

“Hey Michael, hey Gavin.” Ray replied with a sheepish smile at both Michael and Gavin as the former flopped down on the couch next to Ray and the latter poured two more mugs of still-hot coffee from the jug Ray had made earlier.

“Damn, I’m still pretty worn out from last night.” Michael admitted with an amused chuckle. Ray couldn’t blame him for being tired, he had been very energetic last night. “You feeling okay?”

“I’m a little bit sore but it’s not unbearable, I’m just glad we don’t have work today.” Ray replied and Michael nodded in agreement. They were lucky that they had all said they were planning on spending the entire day at Michael’s apartment because otherwise Geoff would probably be concerned about Gavin (Ray was just glad he lived alone).

Gavin smiled warmly as he walked over to the couch, unable to help but overhear their conversation as he brought over two mugs of coffee, handing one to Michael and keeping the other for himself. He leaned over a bit to kiss Ray softly on the forehead before kissing Michael in the same way and sitting down on the couch next to him.

It was obvious that Gavin had noticed when Ray didn’t really lean into the kiss or pull him into a longer one like he would have the previous night. Compared to Michael, who had raised his head and looked up at Gavin expectantly, Ray had almost shied away from the contact. Gavin looked like he was about to open his mouth to speak but, as usual, Michael beat him to it.

“Are you alright, Ray?” He asked, his voice evidently concerned as he looked at Ray with a soft gaze, in stark contrast to the dark and alluring one he’d used last night.

“I-I’m fine, I’m not sure why anything _would_ be wrong.” He responded a little bit too ushered and little bit too see-through as a lie for it to be believed for one second.

“You just look a bit uncomfortable, I guess.” Gavin said, shrugging his shoulders and leaning closer to Michael to join in the conversation easier (and it was just a good excuse to lean closer to Michael).

“Yeah, especially when Gav kissed you.” Michael added, searching Ray’s expression for answers.

“I uh, just want you guys to know that it’s totally okay if you just wanna pretend that last night ever happened.” Ray informed as calmly as he could without sounding like an idiot and speaking too fast. There, he got it out. Those two fuckers better be happy.

“Why the fuck would I wanna pretend that didn’t happen? I had fun, and judging by the way both of you came so hard you both crashed the second you laid on the bed, I assume you did too.” Michael seemed confused, Ray didn’t know why, though. Sure Ray had come so hard that his vision blurred, and sure he’d loved every second of it, but that wasn’t his point.

“Of course I enjoyed it, but things might be awkward between us because it’s bad enough we had a one night stand and it’s even worse that it was a threesome!” Ray explained, trying his hardest to get his reasons across to Michael and Gavin who were still staring at him as if he’d just tried to convince them that the moon was actually made of cheese.

“You’re not serious about it only being a one night stand, are you?” Gavin asked, almost sounding like a child who had just been denied one more go on the swings. Gavin always had a way of sounding so downtrodden that he started begging for whatever it was he wanted. Which made Ray think how interesting it could be to use that in another situation, perhaps pinning the Brit against the headboard of the bed while he and Michael deny him his release until he’s begging for it- _fuck_ , he didn’t need his mind in the gutter right now.

“It’s what _I_ thought it was.” Ray confessed, his nerves from earlier definitely returning as he shifted slightly under the combined gazes of Michael and Gavin. He took their silence as a hint for him to expand on his point. “I kind of assumed you just fucked me because of what I was wearing.” He muttered quietly, but the apartment was otherwise silent so it felt like his voice was echoing off the walls. He avidly avoided looking at both Michael and Gavin after that, deciding that whatever they had to say, their voices would convey it all, not even needing to look at him once.

Fuck, Ray had never felt so nervous as he waited for a reply.

“What do you want this to be?” Michael asked, his voice careful and his tone caring as he spoke just as quietly as Ray had.

“I dunno, I kind of wanted us to fall into a whatever-you’d-call-it and for _this_ to be a thing.” Ray replied and somehow, his vagueness hadn’t concealed anything from the two men sat on the couch with him. “And I kinda feel like I exploited your pretty obvious shared kink for the dress as well.”

Gavin chuckled, unable to stop himself as he grinned at Ray. Even Michael had joined him in his light giggling as he spoke to Ray.

“There’s no way you exploited our kinks, I thought you were hot _way_ before you put on a dress.” Michael insisted, throwing an arm around Ray’s shoulders and pulling him closer into an embrace. Ray almost fought against it, almost told Michael that he didn’t have to lie, Ray would leave if that’s what Michael wanted, but when he realised how normal it felt to be leaning against Michael with an arm over his shoulders, he decided to stay.

“There’s no denying you looked sexy as hell in that dress, but I wouldn’t have done that with anyone else. I honestly didn’t even know I _had_ a kink for guys in girls’ clothing.” Gavin said with a smirk. “Well, I probably would’ve done the same thing if it was Michael… But that just proves my point! I think both of you are top and I think it’d be even more top if this was a thing.”

“I totally agree, last night definitely wasn’t just some one-off thing to satisfy my kinks, because I do kind of have a bit of a thing for hot guys in dresses acting _exactly_ how you were last night but no one’s ever looked as fucking _amazing_ as you.” Michael actually blushed slightly with the confession because while Gavin had been oblivious to his attraction to those types of people, Michael _definitely_ hadn’t. “And I actually do really like you, Ray. And you too, Gavin. And if it’s okay with both of you, we could totally do that more often.” He explained, knowing that Ray would need it explicitly stated in words for him to even begin to believe any of it.

But he still looked a little bit unconvinced. Well, Michael knew _precisely_ how he could remedy that.

So he leaned forwards and shifted, cupping Ray’s jaw with one hand and pressing his mouth against Ray’s in a warm kiss. This time it actually conveyed his emotion as he tasted every inch of Ray’s mouth, the lingering taste of coffee actually pleasant as Michael put everything into the kiss. He ran a hand through Ray’s soft hair that was still messy from the previous night and from sleep, bringing Ray to make a soft noise of content. Michael slowly moved his hands from Ray’s hair to his neck and shoulders, tracing the exposed skin with his fingertips and causing Ray to shiver slightly but press even closer to Michael, craving the contact between their bodies.

To Ray, it felt like it was far too soon when Michael was pulling away. But Gavin had moved so Ray was now in the middle on the couch and wow, this was oddly familiar. Before Ray could even make the link, Gavin had already begun kissing him, nipping and licking gently at his lips in request to gain entrance to Ray’s mouth. Ray relented, allowing Gavin to practically crawl into Ray’s side to bring them closer together and so Gavin could pull away from the kiss, now almost completely breathless.

Then both Gavin and Michael leaned over Ray to meet each other’s lips in a lustful kiss. Michael had brought one hand up to gently stroke the hair at the nape of Gavin’s neck and Gavin had rested one hand on Ray’s thigh and was running his fingertips up and down, testing how far he could go without Ray stopping him. The sight of Michael and Gavin lost in the kiss combined with the teasing touches of Gavin had arousal already pooling in Ray’s crotch.

“See? I’m completely attracted to both of you and no one’s wearing a dress.” Gavin proclaimed gleefully, finally glad that his point had been made.

“Hmm, I dunno. I’m still not convinced.” Ray cheekily grinned at the pair of them.

“Alright, I guess we’ll just have to try harder.” Michael said, his voice regaining some of the darkness it had been flooded with last night. Suddenly, Michael and Gavin were kissing again, this time giving a bit of a show. They had one arm bracing against each other to stay close while they both allowed their other hand to roam over Ray’s body. Ray felt his dick twitch in response when Michael finally slipped a hand underneath Ray’s shirt and onto his bare chest, but he couldn’t hold back his soft whimper when Gavin was fed up of the restricting clothing and decided to pull it off.

“Thank fuck it’s Saturday.” Michael muttered after breaking the kiss with Gavin to regain some of his breath. Gavin had rested his head against Ray’s shoulder and was nuzzling in a bit, Michael had to control himself so he didn’t react to how fucking _adorable_ the sight was. Gavin was trailing one hand over Ray’s chest and stomach, occasionally dipping down to the waistband of his jeans but never letting himself go further.

Meanwhile, Michael was pressing quick and soft kisses around Ray and Gavin’s chests, necks and mouths, one hand on Gavin’s hip and the other on Ray’s inner thigh, both rubbing tantalisingly. He knew they were all almost half-hard so he started to get more heated with his kisses as he touched both of them, dragging his mouth over their bare skin and leaving faint pink marks from gentle sucking and biting that would undoubtedly disappear soon, unlike the hickey that was still on Ray’s neck from the previous night.

“F-fuck Michael.” Ray’s breathing was already laboured and his heart sped up when Michael slipped down onto the floor to kneel in front of Ray and Gavin, the latter slowly guiding Ray to lie back on the couch. Clothes were getting discarded quickly and soon enough, Gavin had pulled off Ray’s jeans and underwear, chucking them over the side of the couch and onto the floor. Michael would probably be pissy that they made such a mess when he has to clear it up later, but what they were about to do was definitely going to make up for it.

Because Gavin was being handed the lube by Michael and Michael was kissing Ray again and coherent thoughts were something none of them could be bothered with. Ray let out a loud groan when Michael started to let his hands wander all over Ray’s chest, feeling the skin and tracing paths along the skin as if he wanted to memorise everything about Ray.

“Ray, you sure you’re gonna be okay for this?” Gavin asked, drawing attention to the way he was kneeling between Ray’s thighs, the leg closest to the back of the couch higher up on Gavin’s waist to gesture for him to move closer.

“I’ll be fine, Gav. Just fucking _fuck_ me already!” Ray exclaimed and Gavin took that as his signal to press one finger against Ray’s entrance, pushing in slowly. Ray whimpered with the almost painfully slow speed Gavin was moving and decided to rock his hips forwards, forcing Gavin’s finger in up to his knuckles.

Michael’s warm hands smoothed over Ray’s bare chest and he hummed in appreciation.

“Part of the reason I wanted to in that dress was so I could have a chance to see your amazing body.” He purred, his gaze fixated on Ray’s torso as he dragged his hands alluringly over the skin.

“Mmm, I’ve always wanted to get a better look at what you usually kept hidden beneath clothes. You always left a lot to the imagination.” Gavin hummed in agreement, musing aloud as his eyes were drawn to Ray again.

“O-oh yeah? _Fuuuck_.” Ray tried to reply but yelped and groaned deeply, arching his back when Gavin scissored his fingers. Michael had captured Ray’s lips in another heated kiss so Ray ended up moaning breathlessly into Michael’s mouth as they kissed passionately, hands everywhere good and mouths hot.

Ray’s dick gave another twitch when he noticed that Michael had been stroking himself, unable to keep his hands off of himself. The sight of Gavin preparing Ray and Ray moaning so arousing because he finally got to see Ray’s gorgeous body and Gavin was also extremely hot with the way his hair was flopping into his eyes but his face was filled with a darkened lust and Jesus fucking _Christ_ Michael loved it so so so much.

So he gently pulled away from Ray so he could trail his mouth down his bare chest, dragging the movement out as much as possible while Gavin continued to prepare Ray’s entrance. Ray yelped and whined in pleasure when Michael bit and sucked, leaving a couple of faint hickeys and teeth marks that they knew would stay for at least another day or so.

He fucking _loved_ the way Michael’s almost unbearably hot mouth felt on his body as he moved all over Ray’s torso and was infinitely glad that he had finally gotten a chance to feel it. He was even more grateful that last night wasn’t a one-off thing, but his brain short circuited when Michael had moved dangerously close to Ray’s hardened dick. He was gently sucking and licking along the sensitive skin and Gavin had removed his fingers from Ray.

“Oh my fucking _god_ , guys!” Ray cried out, hips stuttering when he didn’t know whether to rock them down for Gavin to press more than his head into his entrance, or to rock them up for Michael to take more of Ray’s dick into his mouth. He settled for grabbing one hand onto Gavin’s hips and one hand onto Michael’s hair to encourage them to move more.

Michael had taken the head of Ray’s hardened length into his mouth and was swirling his tongue around the slit, drawing out the action as much as he could. But when he felt the pressure of insistence on the back of his head, he hollowed out his cheeks and took the whole of Ray’s dick into his mouth without any sign of hesitation.

“Fuck, Michael. You’re fucking good at this.” Ray muttered, his groan mingling in the air with both Michael and Gavin’s as they all moved in time with one another. Ray felt Gavin’s hand against his own so he shifted it to link his fingers with Gavin’s, the intimacy of the action causing Ray’s heart to flutter with happiness. But his dorky smile swiftly changed into a grin and loud moan of absolute bliss when Gavin began to thrust into Ray, rolling his hips in a way that shouldn’t be fucking possible for a guy.

“You getting close, Ray?” Gavin asked breathlessly, obviously noting Ray’s physical reactions to how good Gavin was fucking him.

“I fucking will be soon if you keep fucking me like _that_. Fucking _hell_ , Gavin you’re good.” Ray managed to yell out, voice breaking at the end as he let out another moan when Michael faintly scraped his teeth along Ray’s length. “Jesus _fuck_ , Michael you’re fucking amazing too, oh my god.”

“Bloody hell, you’re loud when you don’t have a dick halfway down your throat.” Gavin observed with a short huff of amusement. Ray smirked but didn’t grace that with a sarcastic response, instead proving Gavin’s point by letting out another loud moan of pleasure.

The repeated moans and whimpers from Ray had Michael seriously surprised that Ray never got a career in pornography with sex noises like that and a fucking body like that, and he’s up for threesomes and last night he willingly took two dicks - one in his mouth and one in his ass - all while wearing a sexy dress. Fuck, Michael and Gavin were _so fucking lucky_.

Gavin’s other hand had trailed up Ray’s chest to rub and stimulate the more sensitive areas. Ray almost felt like he was being overstimulated what with the warmth of Michael’s mouth surrounding him and the heat of Gavin’s length inside him but it felt so fucking good that Ray wished it could never end.

But his orgasm was creeping up on him and both Michael and Gavin could tell because Gavin was pushing in deeply, stimulating Ray’s prostate with every thrust of his hips. And Michael was taking the whole of Ray’s dick into his mouth, using his teeth and tongue to gain the very best reactions from him.

“G-gonna come.” Was all he managed to mutter before he was finally releasing down Michael’s throat with a loud yell of “Michael, Gavin, _fuck_ I love you!” And when he finished, he found that he had came into Michael’s mouth but also a little bit around his mouth because he just couldn’t fit it all in.

“Oh fuck, come here.” Ray groaned the order and immediately kissed Michael hard when he was within reach, plunging his tongue into his mouth to taste the salty remnants of his own come. He then pulled back a bit to admire the dirty sight of Michael with come dripping from his lips. “God, you have no idea how hot you look right now.”

But Ray struggled to speak through his laboured breathing because Gavin was speeding up and inching closer and closer to his own orgasm. Ray licked his lips before leaning forwards to lick and kiss around Michael’s mouth to clean him of the mess. And Gavin came quickly with a loud shout into Ray before all but collapsing forwards, pulling out and lying on top of Ray after riding out his orgasm.

Michael leaned back and continued to stroke himself a few more times but it was the sight of Ray and Gavin lethargically kissing that had him whining as he reached the edge, but his hand just wasn't doing it for him.

“Want some help there, Michael?” Ray asked, a smirk evident on his face as he looked down at the flushed Michael who was still stroking his dick, trying and failing to reach his orgasm.

“Uh-huh, fuck yeah Ray.” He whimpered, nodding at Ray enthusiastically and letting his hands drop when Gavin shuffled on the couch so Ray could slide off and kneel with his head between Michael’s legs.

Ray lowered his head, immediately enveloping Michael’s straining length in his wet and warm mouth. Michael impatiently twitched his hips upwards so Ray began to move his head, hollowing his cheeks and barely bobbing his head a handful of times before Michael was sent over the edge, letting out a series of half-formed words and moans fall from his mouth.

“God I fucking love both of you so much.” Michael cried out as Ray swallowed his come and pulled off with an obscene pop. Michael then collapsed, only just managing to crawl over to Gavin (who had slipped down onto the floor and leaned against the couch in the meantime) before his legs refused to carry him any longer. Ray soon joined them, sitting next to Michael with his arm around his shoulders, his fingertips twirling in Gavin’s bedraggled hair.

Michael allowed both Ray and Gavin to lean on him as they all caught their breath in silence, the company of each other more comforting than anything they could possibly say. Because in that moment, nothing needed saying. Their actions had spoken for them and were still speaking for them as they were gentle with each other in the afterglow.

It was a whole ten minutes of regaining their breath and strength before anyone spoke again.

“Michael, do you really love us both?” Ray asked timidly, almost afraid of asking the question. But to him, the answer was important. There was no denying Michael had said it, but both Michael and Gavin knew how uncertain Ray was when it came to things like this. He needed assurance. And they were more than happy to give it to him.

“Yeah, I guess I do.” Michael replied confidently, but his voice was the same volume as Ray’s. Michael’s apartment was silent, they didn’t have the need to be too loud.

“I love you both as well.” Gavin announced, his voice fairly shy as well, whichs to be expected. Gavin was never very vocal when it came to his true emotions so to get him to say that on its own was a feat both Michael and Ray were surprised they had managed.

“Good, because I love both of you too and it would have been awkward as fuck if I was the only one.” Ray admitted, and Michael smiled because he sensed the confident tone he possessed - it was unafraid - and he knew that this was definitely going to be the start of something great.

“So Ray, you still think we just fucked you because of the dress?” Michael asked, playfully smirking as he turned his head to press a soft kiss to the junction of Ray’s neck.

“No, I’ve been convinced otherwise now.” Ray returned the cheeky grin and chuckled lightly along with Michael and Gavin.

“That’s great because Team Lads threesomes is totally a thing now.” Michael declared cheerily. “Although I do love you in a dress, I love _everything_ about you. You too, Gavin.” He said, kissing Gavin’s cheek with a smile.

“I don’t wanna sound really sappy, but I’d rather throw away my Xbox than choose between the two of you so I’m just really glad that I can have both.” Gavin added, his cheeks fairly pink as he admitted this sheepishly. Although the blush was probably still from him being worn out after fucking Ray.

“Yeah, I would honestly not want this any other way.” Ray stated, still feeling far too relaxed and tired to even move from where they were all sat on the floor, enjoying each other’s company. So it was still another few minutes until Gavin spoke up again.

“I dunno about you guys, but I am _desperate_ for a shower.” He confessed, shifting so he could pull himself onto his feet, using the couch as leverage and so he didn’t topple over with his incredible lack of balance.

“Aw fuck yeah, we could totally have some really hot shower sex.” Michael enthused, bringing Gavin to chuckle and Ray to laugh in disbelief at Michael’s readiness.

“That sounds like a fucking amazing idea, I’m up for it if you guys are.” Ray proclaimed, taking Michael’s extended hand and letting himself be pulled to his feet and into a quick kiss with Michael before they both followed Gavin.

“Right, let’s go!” Gavin squeaked his approval as he led the way into Michael’s (thankfully fairly large) bathroom, flipping on the hot water and letting steam fill the bathroom before stepping in and letting the water wash over him. They also found themselves lucky that Michael had a non-slip mat on the floor of his shower, because they did _not_ trust Gavin to be in a shower with other people without falling over.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at [savingprivatesimmons](http://savingprivatesimmons.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
